minecraft_the_hauntedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Haunted
The Haunted is the fourth and latest main installment of The Haunting Cinematic Universe, making its debut on YouTube at RejectedShotgun's channel on June 24, 2014. Overview The Haunted was first produced by The Admin Chickens, with Season 1 and the first two episodes of Season 2 produced. The series was then later transferred to Evergreen Studios, where they are currently working on the next episodes. This is chronologically seventh in The Haunting Cinematic Universe, taking place after the events of "The Haunted: Armen's Corruption." Plot Season 1 After Armen sacrificed his life to protect Drake and Grayson, Drake began to explore the Badlands on his own. A few months later in his exploration, he discovered that Armen was alive, but Herobrine had merged with him in order to save himself. Two years before the Haunted, he used a spell and removed some of Herobrine's influence, but ended up storing it within himself; as a result, his left eye turned white. 2 years later, Drake is now on the search for survivors from the destruction caused by "Armenbrine", and set a goal to save Armen through any means possible. After those 4 Years, Drake and Grayson reunited once again and began their quest together in their search for the Red Keep and Armen. As they explored the Red Keep, their discoveries were postponed after Armenbrine attacked the medieval town. They evacuated the town and returned the next day to make sure Armenbrine wasn't there. After returning to the city, Drake and Grayson discovered a secret "subway" that gave them a strong sign that they were indeed in the future, but in a Medieval Time future. Once they left the keep, Drake got injured and had to stay in The House of Herobrine with the company of Grayson. A week passed and he was ready to travel in hopes in finding the magical library, but instead was stopped by Mia who needed help finding an ancient artifact. After retrieving the artifact, Drake along with Mia & Grayson discussed their future plans and began the journey once again into the catacombs, under Armada. They explored the caves and managed to get out sometime later, with another map to help find the Magical Library. Drake and the team left the catacombs and returned to Grayson's home, but then had to evacuate, due to an army of mercenaries outside ready to kill them. They left the property and went into a hideout, up until Armenbrine came and fought them with his mobs, as well as the mercenaries. Sometime after the battle, Drake, Grayson, and Mia retreated back into their hideout and Drake feel asleep. He later woke up in the "Dream World" with Armen. In the fake world, Drake experienced his past memories and discovered new truths about Armen, that he has never learned before. Drake escaped the Dream World by a different Route and woke up back into the hideout. He, along with the others, then followed an Imperial airship to a camp. They ambushed the camp and stole one of the airships so that they could reach the Magical Library faster. Unfortunately, their balloon caught fire, and they had to make an emergency landing. Thankfully, none of them was badly hurt, and they wandered for a bit, taking out the mercenaries that attacked them. They soon found some old ruins under the nearby large mountain. After passing the trials of being offered what they desired most, they opened a very important-looking door that lead to the Magic Library. In the library, the discovered a map that showed the location of a Dragon Hatchery, and a journal that was written by Collin. It detailed corruption and his plan to save himself. He was going to eject what was left of his humanity into another living creature. This new being was meant to protect Armen from Herobrine. This new being was Drake. After mostly seeming to have gotten over his origins, Drake and the others came upon yet another important-looking door. Behind the door, they found the three Sacred Diamonds and Armenbrine. They fought Armen one last time before Drake destroyed one of the Sacred Diamonds, causing Herobrine to lose much of his power. However, this power was needed to keep Armen alive, and so, Armen died, but Herobrine was once again temporarily defeated. Then, Drake, Grayson, and Mia went into portals of their respective colors. In the end of the last episode, it shows Grayson heading into a building where he can hatch the Dragon Egg. Season 2: Shadow of Herobrine Due to the destruction of one of the Sacred Diamonds, ruptures throughout the Magic Library occurred, and eventally its volcano erupted, with all of its magic spilling out into the world, "warping everything it touches." Despite this, Grayson seemingly fails to hatch the Dragon Egg and he continues to carry it around, while Drake arrives back home to see the truth behind his Diamond robbery. Arriving back home three months after the events of Season 1, he investigates much of the damage caused by Armenbrine. After seeing it, he had no motivation to do anything. After all, he failed to save Armen. He decides to study some spells when a presence he had not felt for three months had returned to him. It reached out to Drake and called for help. Drake recognizes this and he was galvanized, ready to try again to save Armen, this time with knowlegdge of his fate. He goes to find Grayson, and easily he teleports to an unknown location, which had only appeared after the beginning of the cataclysm. The two find each other in a skyscraper in the middle of a forest in the middle of a desert, and they fight off the Mercenaries as they attempted to set a perimeter around it. Defeating them, the two catch up, and Drake shares his intentions. Grayson is glad to come along, and the two set off to the Gateway to Hell. Fighting off monsters and more Mercs, and coming across a stray dog, the two eventually find themselves in a "very dead part of the world," where much vegetation was stripped and the ground was blackened. They find and activate the portal, and as they entered it, they did not realize that it would strip them of their resources and weapons, including Drake's magic. Arriving at Hell, the two were forced to fight off monsters and eventually the Tower Arbiter. With some difficulty, the two still manage to defeat the Arbiter and were then brought to the "second layer of hell," a place which Drake had been to a very long time ago, however not remembered. The two explore, following some beacons before arriving at another portal. They find Armen's Freezarite helmet outside and they decide to enter it, expecting to see Armen there. They then find themselves at the "third layer of hell" or the Demon Realm, where they are confused and wondering where to go next. TBA Cast Main * Drake Jackson as Drake "The Mage" * Grayson Marcus as Grayson "The Commander" * Maiya as Mia "The Archeologist" (106-109, 111-113) * Armen Alex as Armen "The Puppet" (101-105, 107-111, 201) Guest * Luke as Slimey (101-103) * Armen Alex as Slimey (104, 107) * Armen Alex as background characters/creatures * Luke as Empire Assassin * Grayson Marcus as Armen "The Puppet" (106) * Grayson Marcus as background characters/creatures * Tyler as Armen "The Puppet" (113) * Tyler as background characters/creatures Episodes Season 1 Season 2: Shadow of Herobrine Shorts Graphic Novels Production The entirety of Season 1, 9 shorts, and the first two episodes of Season 2 were produced by The Admin Chickens, with Drake Jackson as the Writor and Editor and Grayson Marcus with Luke as Directors. Grayson Marcus and Tyler were also set designers. Maiya worked on the majority of the merchandise, and Grayson Marcus, Armen Alex, and Tyler all filmed and released "Behind the Scenes." Currently the rest of Season 2 and more Shorts are being produced by Evergreen Studios, with Grayson Marcus as the Writor, Editor, Director, and Set Designer, with Maiya returning with merchandise work, and new members. Merchandise Fig,baby blue,mens,ffffff (1).jpg Fig,grass green,mens,ffffff (1).jpg Fig,baby blue,mens,ffffff.jpg Fig,grass green,mens,ffffff.jpg Fig,eggplant,mens,ffffff.jpg Fig,cranberry,mens,ffffff.jpg Fig,navy,mens,ffffff (1).jpg Fig,navy,mens,ffffff.jpg The Haunted/Haunting merchandise was introduced in a YouTube video, posted by RejectedShotgun on August 8, 2014. The merchandise contains the following: * Tshirts * Hoodies * Stickers * iPhone Cases ** iPhone Skins * Galaxy Cases ** Galaxy Skins * Throw Pillows * Tote Bags * Studio Pouches * Photographic Prints * Art Prints * Framed Prints * Canvas Prints * Metal Prints * Cards * Kid's Clothing * iPad Cases ** iPad Skins * Laptop Skins. The Merchandise is available on Redbubble. The following prices are provided: * TShirts and Hoodies cost $24.80 * Stickers cost $2.40 * iPhone cases/skins and Galaxy cases/skins cost $25.00 * Throw Pillows cost $19.84 * Tote bags cost $18.77 * Studio Pouches cost $22.00 * Photographic Prints cost $6.60 * Art Prints cost $18.34 * Framed Prints cost $90.00 * Canvas Prints cost $53.50 * Metal prints cost $58.00 * Cards cost $2.80 * Kids Clothing cost $20.90 * iPad cases/skins cost $45.00 * Laptop skins cost $25.00. The merchandise has received multiple positive comments. Reception Transcripts Trivia * Location of the Sacred Diamond at Drake's house mysteriously moved to The Magic Library although it was under a high magical spell and sealed in pure titanium held by electro-magnets. ** It was later revealed that Armenbrine attacked and stole the Sacred Diamond. * Episodes Infiltration and The Magic Library originally weren't going to be the finale. * Location of the Magic Library was originally supposed to be north of the mountain. * Logo changes on Episode 6 * Some of The Admin Chickens leave ** ShadowsFusion leaves around Episode 2 and 3. ** RainMaker442 leaves around Episode 7 and 8. ** xikroniczz leaves around episode 11 and 12. *** He comes back after RejectedShotgun's update video after the first season ends. Category:The Haunted